


Youngblood

by CaptainBlood



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Gift Fic, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBlood/pseuds/CaptainBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wojciech made an amateur mistake by leaving his ID behind at the scene of a crime, and Robert is the (un)fortunate police man who finds it.</p><p>Request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Youngblood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scionavarielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/gifts).



> This is a gift for ScionAvarielle who requested a crime/criminal/police fic, so here you go darling! I don't really have an explanation for this or for the plot, it just kind of came to me and yeah...
> 
> Anyway, here you go! Hope you enjoy!

"L and J are in position, W are you good to go?" 

Silence met the speakers ears when the one he had been talking too refused to answer. He clicked the small button on his wrist cuff and brought it back towards his lips, repeating his initial inquisition.

"Yeah, I'm in." 

Wojciech replied bitterly as he adjusted the guns that were strapped firmly to his hips. The chilly night air in Warsaw whipped his skin harshly as he hovered over a large skylight directly above his target's home. 

"Took you long enough, let's get this show on the road." 

Wojciech laughed bitterly as he plucked a hammer from the rooftop and brought it within an inch of the glass.

"Let's not be hasty, J. We need to make sure this as painless for us as possible."

The Polish man ran his fingertips along the cold metal in his hand. His mind was racing with the details he and his accomplices worked so hard to sort out. It would be a tough job, the target was a well known and respected politician, at least in the public's eyes. Anyone on the flip side knew the truth, the man was ushering in a new era of the sex trade industry, and more than a few people wanted the man's head when it was learned that he was bringing in under aged children for the cause. Łukasz Piszczek was the one to put the pieces together once the hit was ordered, though it took seconding from Jakub Blaszczykowski to make the hit order law. 

"Can we get on with it? I've got a clear view of him." Łukasz murmured over the headset with a hint of agitation. Wojciech groaned out of sheer annoyance.

"Yeah, move in."

The hammer made quick work of breaking through the glass, and when Jakub cut the power to disable the alarm system, Wojciech slipped his night vision goggles over his head before descending. In the far corner the window had been broken in, signaling Łukasz had already made it inside. The target was standing in the center of the room, feeling around frantically as he searched for something Wojciech could not see. Without a moments notice, Jakub tackled the man to the ground, seemingly coming out of nowhere as he did so. The man screamed in shock and struggled against the other man's vice grip but to no avail. Łukasz made quick work of tying the man's hands above his head before tying his feet together as well. 

Wojciech grimaced, knowing what was coming next. This wasn't his first hit, but this would be the first one where he was the one doing the killing. The man screamed and pleaded with his captors, but it fell on deaf ears. The man's closest neighbors were a mile down the road, and even then no one could hear his screams. Wojciech took a deep breath as he took a step forward, his hand found the gun on the left side of his hip and he pulled it free of it's holster. He took aim at the man's head before announcing his resolve. 

"Kacper Nowak, you have been sentenced to death for your crimes against humanity. Any last words?" 

Wojciech cocked his gun as he watched the man helpless squirm on the floor. Even in the pitch black, his glasses allowed him to see the tears brimming in the old man's eyes. _Crocodile tears._ The man spat out his last words violently, their sound only reveling that of despair 

"Yeah, go to hell."

Wojciech pulled the trigger.

\- - -

"The victim's name is Kacper Nowak, a representative in the government. We just got on the scene ourselves so we don't know all of the details; but we have already concluded that this wasn't a one man job. The front window is broken, the power lines were cut, and of course, the sky light was busted in. Cause of death appears to be one gun shot wound to the head."

"Thank you, agent Kowalski. Dust for prints while I look for evidence on the roof." 

"Yes, sir...uh, Mr. Lewandowski?"

Robert turned on his heel so he could look his partner in the eyes. The younger man rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Please be careful, we haven't cleared that area yet."

Robert scoffed at first but found himself chuckling in the end. His partner was one of the youngest agents to ever be picked up by his task force, but he was rather skilled. Cunning as he was, though. Robert found it funny that he would mention for him to be careful, considering Robert was a twenty five year old man who had been doing his job for years. 

"Will do."

The brunette decided to humor his partner instead of scold him for such a silly statement. He reasoned that unlike himself, the kid still had heart and probably only wanted to express his concerns. Robert took the high road whenever he could. Being in such a demanding and dangerous field of work it wasn't often that he met someone of genuine sincerity. It was always refreshing when it happened. 

As he propped the steel latter up against the side of the house, he wrapped his coat around him. The chilly winter air burned at his skin and it was times like these that Robert wondered why he ever stayed in Warsaw. 

He counted his lucky stars when he made it up the three story house unscathed. Heights had never really been his friend, and he nearly chickened out about halfway up before reminding himself he had too much pride to do such a thing. 

Robert stumbled forward half blind, only having a flashlight to use for light since they were so far out of the cities reach. As his eyes searched the flat roof, he came across something small and rectangular. An ID card. 

"What an idiot..." Robert laughed to himself as he plucked the card off of the smooth service, bringing the object up towards his eyes so he could inspect it. "Wojciech Szczesny...age..." 

"I'll be taking that." 

Robert froze mid sentence as an over whelming sense of fear spread throughout him. The last thing he expected was whatever culprit he was about to identify to show their face at the scene of the crime. Strong hands encircled Robert's own as he struggled to grab hold of his gun. But it was to no avail, with one simple motion the culprit had Robert pinned on the ground completely at his mercy.

"Please don't..."

Robert whispered as he laid still, realizing now that he had no chance against the other man. A gun was pressed to his temple. 

"Lights out." 

A sharp pain registered in Robert's mind before he lost consciousness. 

\- 

"Wojciech what are we going to do with him now?"

"Like hell if I know!"

"Why did you bring him here then?"

"Łukasz he saw my ID card, I was screwed either way." 

"Why didn't you kill him then? Now we have a hostage...how the hell are we going to get out of this one? We're just going to have to kill him and dump his body or something..."

Robert groaned as the voices continued to raise in volume. A shiver ran throughout his body as something wet dripped off of his forehead. He opened his eyes enough to glance down at where the liquid hit, it was blood. His head rolled backwards as a dull throb began to grow in his head, the original source of the blood. 

"Cold."

He choked out with a cough that seemed to grab his captor's attention. _They didn't even blindfold me...guess this is how I'm going out then. No criminal would go unmasked unless they planned on killing me..._

"What was that?"

Robert glanced up towards the sound of the noise, three men stood in front of him with mixed emotions on their faces. He automatically registered the tallest member of the group as the one who had knocked him out, and been stupid enough to leave his ID at the scene of a crime. The other two looked older than Robert was himself, but not by much. One was quite tall, with his hair styled in a blond Mohawk of sorts; while the other was significantly shorter than the other two, he was much more muscular. Robert got so caught up in observing the others that he nearly forgot the original inquisition.

"I'm...cold."

He cursed the way his words shook, but the chill in his bones was unreal. He felt like he was sitting in the middle of a walk in freezer but in all reality he was seated, and tied up, in a living room chair. 

"God, he's one of those who complains too much. Give me the silencer and a sheet and let me take care of this guy already." The shortest one stated with annoyance as he held his hand out for his gun, one the guy with the Mohawk was happy to hand him.

"Wait, don't kill him yet."

Robert blinked harshly and shook his head, trying to see if he was just having a nightmare. He wasn't pleased when he realized he wasn't.

"Why not?" 

"Because, I want to have some fun with him first."

"That's sick, Woj."

"Not that kind of fun you old pervert!"

Robert stopped paying attention to the trio as they argued over his fate. His head hung low as he mumbled a prayer under his breath, one that did little to comfort him in what could very well be his last moments on earth. Without any warning a hand roughly made contact with his face, the slap was enough to force him out of his revere. 

"If you're going to kill me, then just do it. I won't negotiate with murderers and I certainly won't do a damn thing you say." Robert said gruffly through a bluff. Truth be told he was terrified of whatever the group had in store for him, but he was too arrogant to relay that. "And I'm still fucking cold."

"Here." 

Robert spared a glance up when he felt something soft cover his shoulders. It was a black fleece blanket. The one who had draped it over his shoulders, Wojciech he recalled, patted him on the back. 

"Now stop complaining." The shortest man said with a snort, one Wojciech returned automatically.

"Quit being such an asshole, Kuba."

"Says the guy who just kidnapped someone. Now either you make arrangements, or you put a bullet in his skull. Either way, I told my baby girl I'd take her to school today and it's already five in the morning." The man named 'Kuba' seethed as he crossed his arms impatiently, the gun in his hand having been strapped to his hip. 

"Go then, no one's forcing you to stay." Wojciech retorted with a wave of his hand towards the door; the guy with the Mohawk chuckled.

"Go, Kuba. Woj and I can handle this." 

"Fine, but if you guys fuck up then don't expect me to come help you." Kuba answered as he made a grab for his jacket. Robert counted the man's steps as he made his way out of the house, 17 of them. He figured he needed something to do in order to distract himself from his own impending doom; and counting seemed like a good way to spare his sanity. 

"Sorry he's such a dick to you, Woj. It's cause he's getting old and he envies how young you are." The man with the Mohawk said politely as he took a seat on the chair opposite of where Robert was. The latter had to wonder why they were being so casual. For having committed murder just under ten hours ago and for having a hostage, a police on at that, they were awfully calm. 

"Aren't you older than him, Łukasz?" Wojciech said with a laugh as he grabbed a bottle of water, one he uncapped and held out to Robert who looked at him in astonishment. "Drink." He didn't need to be told twice.

"Yeah, but not by much..."

"Ahem." Robert cut off as he swallowed the liquid. The pair gawked at him almost out of curiosity as too why they had been interrupted. "Are you two seriously going to just sit here and chat? I've said it once already but if you're going to kill me then just get on with it."

"But you haven't done anything wrong, so why would we do that?" Wojciech said incredulously as he put the cap back on the water. "I just don't know what to do with you now. I wish you wouldn't have seen my ID because killing innocents is something I'm never going to stoop too."

"Innocents? Like the string of murders that have happened recently? All those people were innocent...weren't they?" Robert quizzed with a raise of his eyebrows. He tried to ignore the slight wave of embarrassment he got when the other two laughed at his inquisition.

"Innocent? Wow even the cops didn't know about what was going on behind the scenes!" Łukasz said as he wiped his eyes, a small smile remained on their faces even when the laughter disappeared. 

"Oh honey, they were far from innocent. Child porn, sex slaves, drug rings, everyone that died did so for a good reason. We aren't just common criminals, in fact...perhaps you should dig around in your department a little bit. How do you think we got the information? We have connections, sir." Wojciech said with a wave of his hand as he pulled up a chair next to Robert. 

"So you're saying you got hit orders from someone in my department?" Robert asked with an ounce of shock as he wiggled in his chair uncomfortably, the pair nodded their heads. 

"Yes, that's what we're saying. How do you think we've gotten away with this thus far? Save for being professionals, whatever evidence we leave behind gets picked up by our...partners who destroy it." Łukasz explained apathetically as stood from his spot and fetched glasses and a bottle of wine from the kitchen. "If we untie you I expect you to be good. While we are the nicer of the group, there is a limit to our kindness. And trust me, if you make the wrong move you will regret it. Kuba is due back here after while, and he's not someone I recommend pissing off."

"Dully noted, I'll behave." 

Robert felt the binds that held his arms and legs come loose and with a slight sigh of relief he stretched out his sore muscles. For some odd reason, he felt himself letting his guard down. Deeming that he was in no immediate danger was likely the cause; but he had to remind himself not to get too comfortable. No matter how sincere the two in front of him appeared to be, they were cold blooded killers. No matter how right their cause appeared to be, they were still criminals. He couldn't afford to fall into any traps. 

All the "useless" training he received back in the police academy could prove to be relevant since he was currently a hostage. He reasoned that he should at least hear the two out before trying to make any moves for an exit or before he began trying to discuss his terms of release. He wasn't prepared to die, and certainly not like that. 

"Want some wine...Mr.....?"

"Lewandowski, Robert." 

Łukasz nodded his head as he processed the information before reforming his question.

"Would you like a glass, Robert?"

"Sure..."

Robert took the extended glass and took a quick swig of the liquid, only after watching the other two indulge first. Poisoning wasn't something he was keen on and that was not the most pleasant way to die. It was a bit bitter, but it was well aged; he certainly couldn't complain about his captor's taste in wine. 

"So here's the deal, Robert. Since you know that at least one person in your squad is on our side, you must know better than to say a word about this to anyone or to give out our names." Wojciech began as he finished his glass off. Robert nodded his head sheepishly.

"Good, now if you do I can assure you this..." the man's eyes got dark as he leaned in a little bit closer. "If you mutter a single word about this you will die the most grueling, painful death one can go through. It will not be quick, you will suffer; and we will have no mercy because at that point you are no longer an innocent. Do we make ourselves clear?" 

Robert's eyes went wide as Wojciech's own held their fierce gaze, he dared not look away or blink.

"Yes, we have an understanding."

Robert cursed the way his voice croaked, and cursed the way his head throbbed and his vision spun. He was trying, yet failing, to present himself as if he wasn't terrified, seeing as he wasn't moments before. But he knew that threat was anything but hollow and knew he had to watch his tongue from here on out.

"Good...now we're going to let you out of here...but heed our warning, Robert. We have eyes all over this city, and if you make one wrong move then we will know." Łukasz said with a laugh, as if he found the situation amusing and not at all wrong. Robert nodded his head warily. 

"All right, Woj is going to take you home. And before you ask why, it's for liability reasons."

"So you'll know where I live..." Robert clarified with a hint of apprehension, which the duo nodded about. "Great..." the policemen mumbled under his breath.

"Well then, shall we leave?" 

\- - -

The ride back to Robert's house was a bit tamer than he imagined. All aspects of the situation aside, Wojciech was a nice person, Robert thought. He learned the younger man was only twenty one years of age and he got into the business because his father had done the same thing. The brunette wondered why the other man seemed so open and honest considering their positions, but he remembered the threat that was made. He wouldn't do a thing to piss this man off, no matter how harmless he seemed. 

"It's right here..." 

Robert said sheepishly as he pointed at a large apartment complex in the city center. Wojciech nodded his head and pulled into the underground parking garage. Once the car was parked, Robert unbuckled his seat belt and exited the vehicle. To his surprise, so did his companion. 

"You're coming with me?" 

Robert asked with a raised eyebrow as he pulled his coat around himself further, shielding himself from the cold air in the garage. Wojciech nodded his head.

"Liability reasons, remember?"

Robert grunted. 

The trip up the building to Robert's apartment was about the same as it had been in the car. Wojciech appeared to be no stranger to conversation, and the brunette actually found it comforting. Save for the fact that this was the same man who had threatened to end his life in a painful way should he open his mouth about the events that had transpired. When they arrived outside of his apartment, Robert unlocked the door and stood in the door way. 

"Room 301, floor nine...now you know where I live." 

"Indeed..." Wojciech confirmed with a smile, one that Robert found himself returning; despite how wrong it seemed. "So...I'm sorry about all of this...I didn't expect someone else to get involved and I honestly didn't know how to handle the situation. Your head's pretty messed up too...I'm really sorry." 

Robert took a deep breath and nodded his head in mock understanding. He wasn't entirely sure why he wasn't upset or angry, but figured that after knowing the truth about the _victims_ , that perhaps they deserved what they got in a way. He didn't want people that promoted those things walking the streets, and though Wojciech and the others were criminals; people who he vowed to lock away. He couldn't help but find himself understanding why they did what they did. He refused to be angry with people who put the dogs of the world to sleep. He figured it would be sacrilegious since his department always sought the death penalty on cases of that caliber. He had blood on his hands, too. 

"It's...okay. Really...thanks for...uhm...not killing me." 

Wojciech smiled brightly at this and put a hand on the police officer's shoulder. 

"Thanks for understanding...and for not freaking out about this. It was nothing personal...also, you may want to come up with one hell of an excuse as to why you went missing today."

"That much I can handle, I fell off the latter, got a concussion, got confused and went home. That should do it." Robert answered with an honest grin as he shifted his weight back and forth. Wojciech nodded.

"Well good night, Robert. We will be seeing you again soon." 

Robert tried not to blink when the taller man leaned in and forced his lips against his own for a brief second, but he couldn't stop his eyes from closing. The younger man broke away from him and patted him on the arm, with a wink that Robert caught as soon as his eyes opened again. And in a moment of confusion, he was gone. Leaving the policemen standing alone in his doorway. One hand on his lips and the other on the doorknob. 

"Seeing me again soon?" 

He asked to no one in particular before forcing himself to go into his home and think about what impact this encounter would have on his life. And for some sick reason he couldn't quite understand, he thought that seeing Wojciech again would be something he wouldn't mind. In fact he looked forward to meeting the younger man again. With a twisted smile, he went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine before repeating the words he had said in the hallway. 

"See me again soon?"

He wouldn't mind that at all.


	2. Renegades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally just going to be a two chapter fic but I actually don't feel like making it that short. I kinda like the way I set things up and I'm not one to let things go. XD That and the fact the lovely person who this fic is devoted too asked me for a second part, and who am I decline such a thing? 
> 
> I sincerely hope that the fact I will write another part (or parts) to this makes you happy! Thank you for the support and this one is for you. :)

"Łukasz what do I do?" 

"Calm down, Wojciech. Freaking out is not going to help the situation at all. Are you sure they're following you?" 

With a nervous expression Wojciech checked his rear view mirror for the millionth time. Not to his surprise, the black Audi that had been tailing him for over thirty minutes was still ever present. The windows tinted so dark that the driver was completely concealed, despite how illegal that was.

"Yeah, I've taken a thousand weird turns and even circled around the city twice. I don't know what else to do." He sighed as he performed yet another U-turn in the city center before bolting back in the direction of the most busy road he could find on the day. The driver of the other car didn't miss a beat, with the same swiftness he kept his car's front bumper mere feet behind Wojciech's Porsche. 

"Dammit, he's not gonna give up. Can you and Kuba meet me somewhere secluded? If this gets ugly the last thing we need is the publicity and I would kind of like to not be alone in this situation." The twenty one year old hissed as he merged onto the highway, speeding all the while he did so.

"Selfish, are we?" Łukasz stated flatly at the lack of respect for his own safety. "Fine, meet us at the abandoned park just past the east end of the city. You should find a road that's heavily deteriorated. That's where you want to go, follow that and you'll come to a clearing and a large field surrounded by nothing but forest. We will be ready for you when you get there."

"Gotcha, I can be there in fifteen minutes." Wojciech answered as he focused on his driving a little more and the person following him a little less, there was a pause before Łukasz finally answered. 

"We can be there in ten, please tell me you have something to protect yourself with on you." 

"Yes, mom. I've got my belt on so you know I've got two handguns and a gutting knife. I may or may not have an AK47 under my car but I think getting to that might be out of the question." Wojciech answered with a mix of sarcasm and sheer factious information as he gunned the gas petal downward.

"Don't do this, Woj. You know I worry about you as is. Now tell me, what did you do to piss someone off this much?" Łukasz asked with a loud exhaled breath. In the background the younger man could hear the roar of Kuba's Aston Martin's engine and the man himself murmuring a few things of relative importance in regards to the location of weapons.

"Who haven't I pissed off at some point? I mean it's reall-" Wojciech paused as a realization came to him. "Robert." 

"What was that?" Łukasz asked out of confusion.

"Robert, the policemen I brought back to the compound a few months ago?" Wojciech touched on as he switched lanes back and forth to avoid hitting any cars. 

"What about him?" The man on the other line inquired, "we haven't exactly kept in touch with him."

"Yeah but one could say he owes us a favor, right?" Wojciech inquired as he glanced back into his rear view mirror once more.

"One could say that, yes. You thinking of calling in that favor now?" Łukasz answered in understanding, something Wojciech smiled at.

"Yeah, I think so. If all else fails I will meet you at the designated spot. But for now I'm going to try to contact him." He said quickly as he glanced down at his phone in search of the phone number one of his accomplices in Robert's department had given him. After a moment of scrolling he found it.

"All right, but call me if you can and keep me posted if your plan fails. You know Kuba and I have your back." 

"Thanks but something tells me I won't be needing it." Wojciech said with a smirk as he ended his current call and made quick work of dialing the number that had been provided. 

"Lewandowski," a curt voice answered after a few rings, Wojciech couldn't help but roll his eyes at the stereotypical greeting. _He's such a cop._

"Hey, Robert. This is Wojciech, surely you remember me." The man purred smugly as he continued his travels around the city for the third time that day.

"Yeah...don't think I could forget you. Not in a million years. Thanks for talking to me so soon," the driver rolled his eyes at the statement but couldn't help hide the chuckle that erupted in his throat.

"Yeah, yeah, I've been cruel. I didn't expect you to want to see me, though." Wojciech replied smoothly, his grin growing even wider when he heard Robert sigh in defeat.

"Well maybe I d-"

"Shit!" Wojciech cursed as the back end of his car was clipped by the vehicle behind him. All other thoughts aside he quickly rambled off his scenario to the policemen who listened to it quietly.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Robert asked with the slightest bit of concern, not bothering to wonder how misplaced it was. 

"I want you to help me, you have a squad car, don't you? He just rammed the back of my car, do you realize how easy it would be for him to flip mine over if he catches me again?" Wojciech hissed in annoyance as he swerved in order to dodge another clip in the bumper. 

"Dammit, where are you?" Robert groaned into the receiver, the younger man heard a faint rattle of keys in the background. 

"Well I'm kind of driving 180 km an hour so it's a miracle I haven't been pulled over yet, but to answer your question it would take you about ten minutes to reach the east side city limit and I can be there in about the same time." 

"Wojciech you seriously need to drive safely, if an _innocent_ gets hurt could you ever forgive yourself?" Robert asked with a hint of concern, something that made the assassin’s heart skip an unusual beat.

"No, I wouldn't, and I won't. Trust me." Wojciech growled in his defense as he braced for an impact he knew he couldn't avoid, he fought hard to keep control of his car. "I'm driving a matte black Porsche Cayenne, it shouldn't be hard to find. The car behind me is an Audi A8 model, shiny black with windows so dark you can't see into them. After speeding there is your probable cause for pulling him over."

"What am I going to do with him after I catch him?" Robert questioned as he pulled his car onto the highway in search of the place Wojciech had described. There was a long pause in which no answer was given.

"You're gonna hand him over to me personally. It looks like I have a score to settle." Wojciech answered with a glint in his eye as he looked behind him for the last time, his eyes only catching onto the man's silhouette, nothing more. On the other end of the phone, Robert let out a nervous sigh.

"Wojciech I can't be your accomplice. I'm sorry." 

The younger mans eyes grew into slits as he closed in on the designated meeting place, his words came out thickly, their sound reveling that of disgust.

"You will do whatever I tell you to do if you want to see the light of day." 

With that said and done, he pushed the end call button on his steering wheel. A few moments later, he saw sirens.


	3. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT BETA READ OR CHECKED FOR ERRORS, I will get around to this later but I have got work to do at the moment. -.-
> 
> For all of those who are reading this, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Some-Graphic violence ahead. You've been warned.

"Wojciech, there you are!" Łukasz exclaimed gleefully as he raced over to the taller man's side, his arms instantly circling him. "We were so worried, did your plan work?" 

"What happened to your car?!" Kuba half screamed, half growled as he circled the now disfigured Porsche- which would need a ton of repair work.

"Are you hurt? Let m-"

"Guys!" Wojciech exclaimed as he politely shrugged Łukasz off of him, the blond pouting all the while. "I'm fine, seriously. The jackass kept ramming into my bumper but I'm fine. Robert has the guy in the back of his cruiser, they should be here any minute if he knows whats good for him." 

"You told him to meet us here, eh?" Kuba inquired as he laid flat out on the disintegrating asphalt and began to untie the AK from the underside of the car. "Well what exactly did you tell him? Surely he wasn't going to help you willingly."

"You don't say? I told him I'd kill him if he didn't do what I said." Wojciech visibly tensed when his two companions exchanged confused glaces. "Which he probably knew was bullshit, but let's think positively here."

Kuba handed the large assault rifle off to Łukasz who began the process of attaching a silencer in case it was needed. The younger of the trio focused on looking down the covered path until he saw dust flying and a police car emerge from behind the trees.

"Well I guess it's time to get down to business," Wojciech grumbled as he unstrapped one of the guns that was tied on his hip. He watched Robert exit the police car with a faint smile on his lips, the detective looked less than pleased to be in the situation but Wojciech would be lying if he didn't say he was happy to see the other man again. Robert circled around his vehicle before dragging a man out from the back, a man the young Polish assassin immediately recognized. 

"Well I'll be damned," he cursed as his eyes narrowed into slits and the traitor came into view. "Agent Kowalski," he exclaimed as he took a long stride forward, his hand tightening around the gun in his hand. "You have got to be kidding me, you of all people decided to turn your back on me?" The young detective was silent.

"I'm more concerned as to why my new partner is working for you." Robert stated dully as he pushed the cuffed man to the ground, a dark look in his eyes. 

"He's not the only one, don't get your hopes up too high." Kuba seethed as he too took steps forward, Łukasz tailed behind him silently. 

"You just got into the damn task force and this is how you repay us? We give you a million euros and you try to take my life? What the fuck is your problem?" Wojciech hissed as he extended his leg backwards before drilling his foot forward and into Kowalski's side. The agent coughed violently at the force of the impact but the twenty one year old was not pleased with just one blow. 

After several more kicks and Łukasz finally intervening, Wojciech knelt down onto the ground and roughly flipped the young man on his back. The all to familiar emotion of fear danced in the injured man's eyes and for a moment Wojciech felt a fire ignite in his heart.

"Explain yourself before I beat you to death," he hissed as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, bringing their faces only a few inches apart. "Talk and I might show you a lick of mercy." 

"O-okay," the youngest man muttered as he began to shake out of terror. "I got paranoid and thought Robert was onto me because he kept on picking up more and more evidence on the hits I had ordered. I was worried that he knew I was the one destroying the new evidence and-"

"So you try to kill me?" Wojciech repeated out of sheer annoyance, though he shot Robert a dirty look. The police men frowned.

"Yes! I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do! You're crazy, all of you. If I backed out then you'd gut me. I couldn't have that but I couldn't risk going to jail either. I thought that if I got you out of the picture then I could turn Łukasz and Kuba in to the police and try to cut myself a deal. I'm so sorry," Wojciech glanced down bitterly at the man at his disposal, he took note of each and every crocodile tear that slipped down the younger man's face.

"Kuba, Łukasz?" He mumbled as he offered his gun to his _coworkers_ , the duo behind him made noises of acknowledgment while one of them took the extended weapon. "Can I make my own call with this one?"

"It's your call," Kuba, the legitimate ring leader, answered with a noise of disinterest- one Wojciech smirked at. 

"I thought you said you'd show me mercy if I talked! No, please don't!" The man pleaded, but his mind was made up.

"Dominik Kowalski, you have not only betrayed me and my friends but you have erased your status of immunity. You will be taken out in whatever way I see fit, you of all people should know that words don't mean anything." Wojciech said flatly as a heavy gust of wind whipped around the area, something he found ironic and cliche. "Speaking of words, do you have any last ones?" 

"Robert, please don't let them do this to me!" The kid sobbed as he looked at partner with pleading eyes, Wojciech didn't bother to glance up considering he knew Robert would not act against him. Especially with what he was about to bare witness too. 

"I'm going to enjoy every second of this." Wojciech promised as his hands clenched into fists.

\- - -

Robert watched on in absolute horror as his now former partner screamed and writhed in pain, desperate to get away from his attacker. As much as he longed to call out and stop Wojciech from beating the kid to death he knew that doing so would put his life in danger. 

Kuba and Łukasz' scrutinizing eyes were enough evidence of that. The latter even mouthed "don't intervene, this doesn't concern you" as a warning.

There was loud crack and a final howl of pain that Robert could only compare to the death throe of an animal, it's last sound of remorse before the life was sucked out of it completely. The Pole glanced down warily but his breath caught in his throat. 

Wojciech stood up, his eyes dark as he gazed down at the man who now lie motionless on the concrete, Robert's eyes could only focus on the blood splatter that covered the younger man's body and face. 

Dominik's body was contorted at an odd angle, his head was caved in and the enter most parts of his body spilled onto the concrete. Robert felt his stomach churn when the body twitched, the nervous system still not entirely shut down. He tried to fight the sickness he felt rise up his throat but he found it impossible, with a quick movement he dashed behind his patrol car and bent down- the contents of his stomach emptied onto the grass. 

"You feel better now, Woj?" Kuba asked with a laugh as the three began to clean up the scene, the body going into a bag that would be tossed in the trunk of one of their cars. Robert watched on in sheer terror. He knew nothing of the three other than who they were and what they were capable of but he had never imagined that they had _that_ in them. He never imagined Wojciech, the nicest of the bunch, did anyway.

"Robert," said man raised his head and locked eyes with the murderer who wiped the blood off of his face with his sleeves. "You're coming with us, okay?"

"Why?" Robert mumbled quietly as he rubbed his hands together nervously, the gun he had placed in the back of jeans rubbed against his skin, almost as if to remind him that he wasn't entirely defenseless. His common sense reminded him that in all reality, he was. By the time he could draw and aim his gun he would be dead on the ground. While his reaction times were fast, something told him that the criminals in front of him were that much quicker.

"Because I said so, that's why." Wojciech answered bitterly as he spat at the earth below him, Łukasz approached the blood stained concrete with a large container of what Robert could tell was bleach and water, the blood seemingly disappeared as the solution was poured onto it. What was left of the young policemen now blended into the earthy terrain. 

"Okay...can I just have a moment please?" Robert asked with a stutter as he took a step backwards, without warning a hand pressed against his back.

"Give me your gun and we will give you five minutes to collect yourself, I also want the knife strapped to your ankle." It was Kuba's gruff voice that echoed behind him and with nothing short of reluctance Robert plucked the gun from under his leather coat and handed it to the shorter man. He carefully lifted the blade that was strapped around his ankle out of it's holster, Kuba snatched it away without a word.

"Woj, walk with him. We will finish up here," Łukasz said with a wave as he put the lid back on the large container. "But please be careful, don't give me another heart attack."

"You're too emotional, Piszczu." The second oldest of the group scolded as he tossed Robert's weapons into the drunk of his car, the blond laughed awkwardly.

"And you're too harsh, I love you all, of course I'm going to worry sick about you." He responded with a smile, Wojciech turned around and returned it.

"Come on, Robert. Let's go on a walk so you can take a breather." Wojciech stated as he walked over to the policemen and took him by the hand, dragging him down a narrow pathway that disappeared into the thick tree line. Robert winced at the thought of how the same hand that was holding his was the one that caused the death of someone mere minutes ago.

"Wojciech," Robert mumbled shortly after they were well out of the other two assassin’s sight, the tallest man grunted. "I...I don't feel so good." He whispered as he dropped his hand from the other man's and crouched down on the ground, his head going between his knees as he fought tooth and nail to refrain from vomiting again. 

"Robert..." Wojciech muttered, a sad twinge in his voice, as he knelt down next to him, his hands tracing up and down the other man's back, almost soothingly. "I..." he sighed, "I'm sorry I made you watch that, you shouldn't have had to see something like that and I really do apologize. I don't know what came over me, but after he said he wanted my head and wanted my brothers thrown in jail I didn't think after that...I just acted.... I wanted him to suffer.

He almost cost me everything, he could have even had you killed for god's sake. Do you know how many problems would have erupted if we got a hit with your name on it?"

Robert shook his head before moving his legs and falling the short distance to the ground, he pressed his knees to his chest. Wojciech sat down beside him and slipped his right arm over the older man's shoulders. 

"Wojciech why are you doing this to me?" Robert grumbled as he covered his eyes with his hands, partially to try and rid his mind of the images that were permanently imprinted into his brain, the other reason was much more simple- to hide the tears that brimmed his eyes. "Please, if this is going to be a common occurrence then please...just kill me. I can't do this, I won't do this. I thought you all were doing the world a favor but this is so wrong...this is sick and twisted."

"Robert it's not usually like this! This is only the thirteenth person I've taken care of since we talked, each and everyone of them got what was coming to them!" Wojciech reasoned as he tightened his grip on the detective's shoulder. Robert spun around angrily, his own hands dropping to his lap, exposing the crystal like liquid that cascaded down his ivory cheeks.

"They deserved to be beaten to death?" He howled as he scooted away from the younger man, who stared at him in mock horror.

"God, no! You should know my methods by now considering you clean up my crime scenes! Speaking of which, why are you collecting evidence at the scenes? Are you planning on ratting me out?" Wojciech bellowed as he hopped up to his feet, peering down at the cop who looked up at him in disgust. 

"Because whoever was supposed to be doing it was doing a lousy job! Did you know our lab got your DNA last time we cleaned up a scene?" Wojciech's jaw dropped, "do you know how hard it was to destroy the file and contaminate the DNA you left behind?"

"You...but why would you do that if that meant you'd be free of our _evil clutches_?" The younger man whispered as he once again dropped down to one knee, this time he reached a hand out and gently placed it on the policeman’s cheek. Though Robert winced, he didn't pull away.

"Because your words kept echoing in my head and as fucked up as it is...I couldn't get you off of my mind. I wanted the next time I saw you to be a good occurrence, I didn't want to see you in cuffs, stuffed behind iron bars." The dark haired man sighed, "but I didn't exactly expect this either."

"Come on, let's go back to the compound and talk things out, okay?" Wojciech offered as he tilted the man's chin so he was looking up at him. The eldest Pole nodded his head and allowed Wojciech to hoist him up to his feet. "I'm sorry about all of this, can you forgive me?" 

"Why does it matter if I forgive you or not? Aren't we only speaking to one another because of our circumstance?" Robert scoffed as he rubbed his hands on his jeans, trying to rid the thought of leftover blood that likely covered his hands- he was too afraid to look.

"Why does it matter that I said I was gonna see you again?" Wojciech shot back with a cheeky grin, "unless I'm just irresistible, a part of me thinks you like this dangerous kind of lifestyle. I think you'd make an amazing colleague, are you interested?" 

"I'll have to pass, I don't exactly see myself putting a bullet into anyone's skull any time soon. Additionally, I don't want to have a target on my back." Robert responded as the clearing where the cars were parked-and where Wojciech's friends waited -came into view. 

"Well you never know until you try," the taller Polish man answered as they approached the two others who were waiting impatiently for them.

"Alright so Łukasz is gonna drive the Porsche back, I'll take my car and the body, and you two ride in Robert's cruiser, Wojciech you drive and put Robert in the back." Kuba instructed as he slammed his trunk and pulled his keys out of his pocket, Łukasz collected the Cayenne's key ring from Wojciech moments later.

"I don't think he's going to flee if he sits up front with me, Kuba." The youngest man stated with a small shrug as he looked his _boss_ over. 

"Yeah but that's an order, do I need to have yet another talk with you about who you answer too at the end of the day?" The shortest assassin threatened as he approached the driver's side of his Aston Martin, Wojciech gulped. "Didn't think so." 

"We'll be there soon, okay? Just follow us." Łukasz promised with a brilliant smile, Kuba actually cracked one of his own at it. 

"Ready to go?" Wojciech asked as he tugged on Robert's sleeve, the latter nodded slightly. 

"Wojciech can I ask you one thing before I get into the car with you?" The cop murmured as he glanced down at the ground, fear showing in his eyes though he tried to not let it be seen.

"Anything," the taller man promised as his face morphed to reflect the feeling of sympathy he felt riling in his chest. Robert flinched.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" 

The question hit Wojciech hard, and for some reason he couldn't exactly place, he felt incredibly guilty over of it.

_He thinks you're lying._

"I'd never," he promised but the hollow look in Robert's eyes told him all that he needed to know.

_He thinks you're bluffing._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos or whatever else are appreciated!


End file.
